


kiss me on the lips

by shin_hoseok



Series: all in [7]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Coming of Age, Hogwarts AU, M/M, Mentions of Sex, its the fluffiest shit I've ever written, just cute boyfriends wonhyuk okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shin_hoseok/pseuds/shin_hoseok
Summary: wonhyuk being cute boyfriends i have no excuse ; hogwarts au





	

**Author's Note:**

> hellohellohello,  
> happy new year!! it's my first fic written this year and i have to get up in like 5 hours and idk what i'm still doing up but wonhyuk is giving me all the feels and i've been wanting to write a hogwarts au for ages so here you go ; also i didn't reread it so there might still be mistakes but i'll try to get rid of them in the near future i guess.  
> i hope you enjoy!! <3

They were both sixteen when it first happened, in the quiet of the library. Hoseok was desperately trying to concentrate on his potions homework, mostly because he needed to do well in the next exam but also because he couldn’t bear the glances Minhyuk kept shooting at him. They were on their own, having been abandoned by Kihyun an hour ago („It’s only for the best.“, Kihyun told him, his voice streaked with his usual playful annoyance that could turn into real annoyance very quickly. Hoseok didn’t dare to protest and nodded as his friend added: „Please just stop tiptoeing around each other already.“), The library empty apart from them because it was getting late.

„Hyung.“ Minhyuk’s tone was soft, barely audible, yet Hoseok flinched at the sound, looking up with an expression that he thought was probably similar to the one of a deer in the headlights. „I know you’re dense sometimes, but this is becoming ridiculous.“  
„I don’t know what you’re talking about.“, Hoseok mumbled, even though he was tired of it too - but dropping his facade was something his stubbornness firmly kept him from doing. His eyes wouldn’t leave Minhyuk’s though and it took only seconds of intense eye contact to have his friend give him one of his bright smiles.  
„You’re cute.“, he said and the words left Hoseok’s heart beating erratically because even though Minhyuk had said it a hundred times before it was stunning each and every time, the way he could just say stuff like this easily, without feeling awkward or weird afterwards. „I’m going to sleep. Don’t study too much, you’re annoying when you’re tired.“  
He got up to leave and Hoseok almost found himself stopping him, except the words wouldn’t leave his mouth and then it was too late - Minhyuk was slinging his bag over his shoulder, adjusting his sweater (a bright yellow one he’d brought from home and that was only coincidentally the same color as his house colors. Hoseok low-key loved the Speaking Hat for having sorted Minhyuk in Hufflepuff - he just looked so damn good wearing yellow) except as he was stepping past, he came to a halt and before Hoseok could even think of it, Minhyuk was leaning down, pressing their lips together for a few seconds. It was over way too quickly, because Hoseok didn’t even have the chance to kiss back, but Minhyuk didn’t seem too bothered by it.  
„Good night.“, he cooed. „Dream of me.“  
And boy, Hoseok knew he wouldn’t be able to disobey even if he’d wanted to.

 

-

 

Changkyun was sitting at the fireplace when Hoseok stumbled inside the Common Room, cheeks still burning, and as soon as their gazes met he knew Changkyun knew.  
„Fucking finally!“, his friend yelled and Hoseok wanted to die a little as Changkyun came running to give him a hug. „Kihyun will be so happy with all the money he’ll gain from this.“

„Wait you were betting money on us?“, Hoseok mumbled, wondering why he wasn’t even surprised.  
„Yeah, almost all of potions class is involved and rumor has it McGonagall invested some cash as well. I’m pretty sure it’s only a rumor though, since I’m the magnificent assistant who’s been organizing most of it.“  
„How much will you be getting?“  
„Thirty percent.“  
Hoseok rolled his eyes but it was hard not to be happy with the way things were right now.

-

 

It took them a while before it happened again, weeks passed with holding hands and shy cheek kisses until they were walking down to the lake in the pouring November rain, a bright pink umbrella spread over their heads (Minhyuk had insisted on taking it and Hoseok loved the way he would sneak things from that other world into his life, always a reminder that his boyfriend had his very non-magical family living somewhere outside of this school).  
Minhyuk was whining because his shoes were getting wet, even though he’d been the one to drag Hoseok along because he loved taking walks sometimes, especially when there was nobody around and it was just the two of them and Hoseok just smiled at him fondly, looking down at their intertwined hands as they walked down the path.  
„You’re quiet today, hyung.“, Minhyuk told him after a while and Hoseok snorted.  
„Am not. I’m just enjoying this. I love the sound of the rain.“  
„Are you a rain or a snow kind of person?“  
„Both?“, Hoseok said thoughtfully, then turned his head to look at Minhyuk. „I heard kissing in the rain is nice, though.“  
Minhyuk stopped abruptly, a grin spreading over his face.  
„I don’t know, I feel like we should try out.“, he said in a low voice that made Hoseok feel all warm inside. „You know, for scientific reasons. Let’s make it an umbrella kiss though, I’d rather not get wet right now.“  
„Umbrella kiss sounds even better.“, Hoseok said and thought that maybe they could try out proper rain kisses in the summer, with warm water pouring from the skies and Minhyuk’s clothes sticking to his skin like they did last year when they were about to leave Hogwarts for the summer, the last evening spent outside with all of their friends. Minhyuk had looked gorgeous back then, water dripping even from his lashes after they’d danced in the rain. Looking back, it was probably the moment Hoseok had first felt the warmth in the pit of his stomach that wouldn’t leave him alone for weeks that he spent thinking about his friend.  
His train of thoughts was cut off by a pair of lips pressed against his and this time it was a proper kiss, their lips moving together in a way that made him feel all weak.

 

„So, umbrella kisses yes or no?“, Minhyuk asked later when they were sitting inside the Hufflepuff Common Room, snuggled up next to each other. Hoseok’s lips felt still swollen because naturally, one umbrella kiss had turned into a lot of umbrella kisses.  
„Definitely yes.“, Hoseok said after a few seconds of pretending to have to think about it. „But you know, I also heard kisses in the snow are supposedly nice.“  
„Ah yes.“ Minhyuk smirked. „We’ll try that out one day, I promise.“

-

 

Minhyuk fulfilled his promise in January, when a fair amount of snow was covering everything, turning their world into a winter-wonderland. („It’s been snowing for days, Minhyuk, where’s my kiss?“ - „Shut up, it has to be perfect or it won’t work.“)

In the end it was quite a simple gesture - he pulled Hoseok in by his scarf, connecting their lips sweetly and while it wasn’t anything special it left both boys breathless. Hoseok thought about how wanted to keep kissing Minhyuk forever.

„So are you a rain or a snow person?“  
„I feel like I’m just a Minhyuk person.“, Hoseok told him and it was the closest to an „I love you“ he could come up with. Minhyuk absolutely loved it, still squealing when they joined their friends for studying.

-

 

They decided on spending a large part of the summer holidays together, visiting each other’s families and honestly, Hoseok had never been more excited and scared in his entire life.

He’d expected Minhyuk’s parents to hate him. He’d expected their dog to hate him. He low-key even expected Minhyuk to hate him a little when he saw how much everyone else did.

What he didn’t expect was for Minhyuk’s parents being the loveliest people on earth. The way they were living was strange, but after spending three weeks in their household he’d come to love the quirks of Muggle-life. It was adorable, the way they managed to live their lives so well without using magic, how well Minhyuk could handle everything in both worlds.  
„You’ll get used to it in no time.“, Minhyuk told him as he wiped Hoseok’s tears away after they’d been watching an incredibly emotional movie Hoseok had chosen in the seemingly endless online-library of Minhyuk’s _Netflix_. He still couldn’t quite grasp the concept of it, how so many movies were stored in this tiny laptop-thingy without magic, but he’d enjoyed the experience, now wanting to watch more of it. „Oh my god, you’re like the cutest when you’re crying, did I ever tell you that?“  
„You never saw me cry before.“, Hoseok sniffled, burying himself in Minhyuk’s shoulder. „But I might do more of it if we keep watching these.“  
  
By the end of his stay, Minhyuk’s parents were considering him their second son and the family dog wouldn’t leave him alone anymore.

 

-

 

Hoseok’s parents were different, his step father a little reserved when he first met Hoseok’s Muggle-Born boyfriend, while his mother tried hard to make him feel welcome. The first few minutes were torture, but by the end of his first day Minhyuk had completely charmed them, talking about muggle-lifestyle with Hoseok’s mom and at the same time trying to discuss Quiddich with Hoseok’s dad and it worked out surprisingly well, Hoseok thought, as he sat there, their hands intertwined, and watched all of it closely.

Their house wasn’t huge, but there was theoretically a guest room. Not that Hoseok ever planned to share that information, since his bed was big enough for both of them and he’d gotten used to falling asleep all wrapped up in Minhyuk. 

„I love you.“, Minhyuk mumbled one night as they lay next to each other and Hoseok wanted to say it back desperately, but it felt like the words were struck in his throat so he leaned over to press their lips together instead, hoping Minhyuk would understand what he was trying to say.

 

-

 

The first thing Kihyun did when they came back after summer holidays was to give them the talk.  
Hoseok sat on the edge of his bed, face burning as he looked down on his knees, listening to Kihyun’s talking about gay sex and how it was important to use protection and so on. He didn’t dare tell Kihyun that all of it was completely unnecessary because they’d already sorted all of it out during the summer and he could tell that Minhyuk was thinking the same thing by the way the bed was shaking with silent laughter.

„Thanks mom.“, Minhyuk told him later, somehow managing to make it not as awkward as it could’ve been. „We’ll make sure to take that advice very serious.“  
„You better.“, Kihyun said, sounding somewhat relieved after having finally dealt with this. „I know I should’ve done this right after you guys started dating, but Shownu only gave me the idea during the summer and I thought it’s better late than never.“  
Hoseok never asked why Kihyun considered it his duty to educate them on sex while being younger than both of them (and probably a virgin himself, but who knew). However, he did ask Minhyuk whether he also thought that Kihyun and Shownu were kind of married (Minhyuk agreed wholeheartedly). 

 

-

 

Their fights were terrible, more often than not leaving Hoseok crying in his bedroom until Minhyuk would come around and beg for Changkyun to let him inside the Slytherin house dormitory (Changkyun was getting harder and harder to bribe but Minhyuk loved Hoseok with all of his heart and he just couldn’t stand the thought of his boyfriend crying alone, so he agreed to almost anything Changkyun asked). Making up was fun though, so Hoseok didn’t mind the occasional arguments as long as he’d get to hug Minhyuk close afterwards. 

It was becoming cold again and even though it was strictly forbidden, he felt like nobody minded him sleeping over in the Hufflepuff dorms every once in a while, hidden away by a pile of blankets and pillows with an overexcited Minhyuk next to him who spent most nights being a huge tease instead of actually sleeping. 

 

-

 

„Hyung, it’s raining!“

Minhyuk was already drenched when Hoseok ran out to join him, the warm water leaving a weird sensation on his skin.  
„It’s just like back then, do you remember?“, Minhyuk asked, staring up at the sky. „When we danced in the rain and you couldn’t keep your eyes off me and I knew you were low-key in love with me.“

„You’re a piece of shit.“, Hoseok told him, tugging Minhyuk close. „But I love you and you look gorgeous when you’re wet.“  
When he pulled Minhyuk in for their very first real rain kiss, it was exactly as he’d imagined it two years ago, except now they had graduated and would leave this place behind very soon and maybe live together somewhere new and Hoseok thought of choosing a puppy at the shelter and making out in their very first shared apartment and going out to watch movies at real cinemas and he couldn’t help but be so hyped over all of it. But mostly, he was hyped because he knew he was going to have all of this with Minhyuk and that alone was worth more than anything else.


End file.
